


Peekaboo

by CZD



Series: Sensory [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Muscle Worship, Steve and Bucky are a very cutesy couple, Triggers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CZD/pseuds/CZD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes really likes the way Steve Rogers falls asleep on the couch. Also known as: Bucky Barnes loves Steve Rogers' muscles.</p><p>This piece is based on the sense of sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peekaboo

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by that god awful Rolling Stones magazine shoot Chris Evans did. Specifically, this shot in particular, with the whole sliver of abdomen skin peeking through....
> 
> http://forchrisevans.tumblr.com/post/144337981664/seriously-what-is-this
> 
> Because really Chris, did you have to?

\---

There are many things that Bucky loves to look at. The bustling city sidewalks, the tranquil way the flowers in their garden sway in the summer breeze, the smiles on grown-up's and children alike when a particularly friendly dog comes across their path. All of his favourite things are full of innocence, and happiness. Things that, with his bloodstained past, he had lost for a very long time.

At least, until, Steve saved him from himself. That is, his other self.

Normalcy is something that Bucky continues to get used to. The lack of running, the lack of looking over his shoulder... It was almost like he was free. Yes, his metal arm was still there, but thanks to the exceptional doctors and technologically advanced scientists of Wakanda, his left arm was now as fluid as his right one, and made the world a much easier place for the man to live in. Just like Steve did.

Which was why today, the hottest day of the Wakandan dry season thus far, Bucky was going to thank Steve in the best way he knew possible - cooking him an amazing meal. It took Bucky a while to get the hang of cooking - the momentary flashes back to his time as the Winter Soldier when he held a knife triggered something in him that sent shockwaves of fear throughout his body - but ever since he did, Steve has practically licked the plate clean. At first, Bucky thought Steve was just being courteous, and trying to make him feel better about everything. It was only when he overheard Steve talking on the phone one day to Natasha, proclaiming his love for Bucky's food, that he knew his best friend was being genuine.

During those heart soaring moments, Bucky couldn't help but look at Steve, the thing above all else that he loved to look at. His chiseled jawline, his broad back, wide arms and masculine physique, and his glitteringly reassuring smile that always put Bucky at ease. During his spells of PTSD, where he was practically unable to move or speak, it was Steve that calmed him instantly, sitting him down and staring deep into his eyes. The blue of Steve's eyes was another factor of the man that Bucky simply loved looking at - they had small flecks of green in them, which further eased the brunet into a state of calm. 

The favourite thing Bucky liked looking at that was related to Steve, though, was when the blond man slept. Which was why when he opened the door to the complex to find Steve sprawled on the large sofa that T'Challa had provided, in a simple blue tshirt and a pair of classic jeans, his heart skipped a beat. 

Seeing Steve sleep was a special, intimate thing. This man, who put his life on the line for everyone, including Bucky, made it seem as if he never took five seconds to rest his eyes. There were days during the war, Bucky remembered, that Steve would go without sleep, in his never ending crusade to fix the wrongs of Hydra. To see him sleep here, and now, was a truly special sight.

Daintily - the Bolshoi ballet lessons Hydra put him through always were an asset he was keen to keep - Bucky crept in through the living quarters, placing the sacks of produce on the kitchen counter. He crept back to the living space, where he took a better look at Steve.

The super soldier was sprawled across his sofa, stretched out slightly. His legs were raised in a subtle arch - the man was ever so slightly longer than the sofa was - and the sleeves of his t-shirt had hitched up, showing off his toned, muscular arms and biceps. The way he was laying his shirt was tugging underneath him, making the fabric softly hug his defined chest and abdomen, the faint detail of his pecs and abs on show. But that wasn't what caught Bucky's eye.

The smallest sliver of skin from the man's torso was on show, gently sun kissed from all the time Steve had spent outside in the African sun. Bucky loved watching Steve do everything in the sun - the way his body glistened with sweat after they trained, or ran,nor even just played games (Bucky's doctors were adamant he have at least a BIT of fun), the way his body moved as gracefully as Bucky's did, the way his eyes shimmered in the suns ray's, and the way he looked as he swam laps around the complex's pool. Of course, in Bucky's defence, that would also be because Steve enjoyed nothing more than wearing skimpy red, white, and blue swim trunks that always seemed to hitch up his muscular legs and perky derrière. 

But right now, seeing Steve lay there, his t-shirt riding up, snoozing softly, Bucky felt like the luckiest person in the world. He gently approached the sofa, ensuring not to wake the older man. He shuffled closely, lowering his back and inching towards Steve's forehead. As he placed a soft and gentle butterfly kiss on the blond's forehead, he quietly and swiftly tried to pull himself away, but found he was being grabbed on to.

"Good morning, Bucky," Steve's deep voice came, slightly gravelly from the sleep.

"Good morning, Steve," Bucky replied, blushing lightly. He was slightly flustered that Steve had caught him, but Steve only gave him a gentle smile, that was warm and light and full of love, as they stared into one another's eyes.

"Aren't you going to give me a proper kiss?" Steve said. And after everything Steve had done for Bucky, well...

How could he have refused?


End file.
